


Snape's Little Secret

by SJ_Sixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Uncle" Lucius, Father Snape, Halloween, Minerva not too sure, More tags to be added, Multi, Secret is secretly a BAMF, Snape not too sure on this, Troll boegys, Weasley twins are cool, Well-Meaning Dumbledore, bat bogey hex, dung bombs rule, hogwarts hogwarts hoggy hoggy hogwarts, it's levi-O-sa not levi-o-SAAA, putting Hermione granger in her place, they be leading Secret astray, who needs a wand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx
Summary: Secret Thomas Snape is about to enter the halls of Hogwarts, where she will learn all about her talents, and lean about transfiguration, and charms... and the truth that Snape has tried to hide from her all these years.





	1. Beginnings

The moonlight shone down on the street, illuminating all in its path, bathing objects in a light, silvery glow. The looming building of the orphanage stood, a solid mass amongst the rubbish.

At first, you would not suspect anything different. It looked ordinary enough. A small bundle of bins huddled together in a corner, along with the lingering smell of the curry takeaway. The only thing that might strike you as unusual was the odd stench of what could be classed as gunpowder, and the chilling cold, which seemed to suck the happiness out of you. A tabby cat, with peculiar markings around the eyes, was prowling round, as if on the lookout for something.

Or someone.

Slowly, but surely, a small revving of a baby’s cry started, a lost, lonely wail shattering the silence. The cat’s ears pricked up, turning in the direction of the noise. It seemed to be coming from the dustbins.

It padded over, it’s soft paws making no noise, and gently slunk into the middle. It gave a small ‘meow’ and the infant stopped.

The child couldn’t have been more than one, a small baby, with two grey eyes and a layer of reddish hair already upon it’s skull.

The cat blinked, and suddenly, where it had sat, stood a tall woman, her face boring the many years of her life. Her grey hair was pulled into a tight bun, hidden under an emerald pointed hat, the exact shade of the long cloak she wore over her matching robes. She reached down and picked the infant up, who felt icy cold in her arms. Conjuring a black blanket out of thin air, she wrapped the child in it.

Suddenly, a street lamp went out, closely followed by another. While most people would have been fazed, even possibly scared, the woman marched confidently towards the elderly man, who seemed to be putting what looked like a silver lighter away.

“Good evening, Professor McGonagall. Or should I say, good morning?” he chuckled, indicating the tall clock, which proudly proclaimed it to be half past one in the morning, “Sherbet Lemon?”

“I am quite certain that I do not want a sherbet lemon, Albus.” She declined for the second time they had met under the velvet sky.

He gave a sad chuckle, and placed the back away. “So, here we are, with another lost child.”

“Is it true, then?” she whispered, “did he really betray them?”

“You are holding the proof, my dear Minerva.” He said gently.

She looked down at the child, who was staring at Albus with some interest.

“So, here we have little Secret.” He said, taking the child off her.

‘Where will she go Albus?’ asked McGonagall, “surely, not here?”

She indicated the bleak Orphanage.

“No. I think, I know exactly where to take her. I know just the man.” Said Dumbledore softly.

“Surely not him? Albus, he was one of his most trusted – she could be in so much danger if he – do you honestly trust him?”

“I would trust him with my life. And he is gone. She has nothing to fear.” Reassured Dumbledore firmly.

He turned on the spot, vanishing with a pop! Minerva sighed, before following suit.

Upon arriving at their destination, Dumbledore swept off towards a small street. A dirty, worn sign told them humbly they were on Spinner’s End.

Stopping outside a door, Albus raised a fist and knocked on the door. For a while, they stood in silence.

Then, the door opened. A man stood there, his sallow faced curtained by his hair.

“Albus, Minerva. What brings you here?”

He then saw Secret, who had fallen asleep. His eyes widened, and he stood back to let them in.

They entered a dark room. Snape motioned for them to sit on the sofa, himself taking the armchair up. His eyes never left the girl.

“So, as you might have guessed Severus, Lily and James were betrayed. During these events, Secret has lost both her parents and her brother.” Said Dumbledore.

Snape nodded slowly, his gaze still transfixed on Secret.

“So, that leaves her with no where to go.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Yes, Severus.”

The man thought for a moment, before looking to Dumbledore.

“Why?” he asked.

“She needs love. And of us all, you are best suited, despite what you think. You know of the power she will have – she will need stability and instruction on how to best channel it. And of her family, you know the best how to approach it.”

Snape paused, before he gave a sigh, that revealed his fears, worries, and wonders in one breath

“I’ll take her.”

McGonagall looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recomposed herself. Albus stood up and handed the infant over. “Take good care of her, Severus.”

He nodded, and watched the two leave. On his windowsill a crow stood, watching the two. He gave a low caw before flying off, leaving Snape holding the child whom he had just sworn to protect.


	2. Letters

“Secret!”

Sighing, the young girl, who had been lying there, peacefully reading her book, sat up, looking towards her stereo, which silenced the “Muggle rubbish”, as her dad called it, before brushing some hair from her face.

Time had passed, and watched as the small infant had blossomed into an eleven year old, with long, fiery red hair, and a set of round, grey eyes, that she was very adapt at using to get her way. With a small, elfish-like, figure, a curiosity that knew no bounds and a talent for getting to trouble, she was like every other eleven year old really.

Oh, except she was a witch.

“Secret!”

“Coming!”

Making her way from her room, she headed down the stairs and into the living room, where Snape was standing.

“A letter came for you.” He said calmly.

“Oh Merlin, if this is Ms. Layton complaining again, I claim innocence, I turned her cat blue _once_ when I was three accidently, and she’s hated me ever since…”

“Yes, and it took half an hour to change it back because you kept going through all the colours you knew,” Snape sighed, “but, no, it’s not about that.”

He pulled it from the inside of his robes, before holding it for her to see.

“ _Ms Secret Snape,  
_ _Spinner’s End…”_

“It’s my Hogwart’s letter! Gimme! Gimme!” Secret exclaimed, running up to Snape and attempting to grab it, becoming frustrated as he held it out of her reach.

Smirking slightly, Snape opened the letter, and began to read, keeping his voice in its low tone.

“Dear Ms. Snape, we regret to inform you that you have not secured a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…”

“ _Daaaaaaaad_!”

Giving a low chuckle, he finally relented, handing the letter down to her. Secret took it, and began to eagerly read it.

“Yes! I’m going to Hogwarts!” she cried, dancing round the table.

Snape smiled slightly, before taking a seat on the sofa, as Secret read her kit list.

“Awww man, whaddya mean I can’t take a broomstick?” she said sadly.

“It’s the rules, Secret.” Snape replied, not looking up from _The Daily Prophet_.

Secret looked to Snape, before a small plan hatched in her mind. Waltzing over, she took a seat next to him, the puppy dog look on her face.

“Daaaaaaddy….”

“No.”

“But you’re a Professor!”

“And it is up to your Head of House.”

“But _you’re_ my Head of House!”

“Should you be in Slytherin.”

‘But, Draco said you’ll be in the same house as your parents. And since you’re my dad, I’m gonna be in Slytherin, right?”

Snape sighed, looking up from his paper finally, only to be met with a hopeful and slightly lost look from Secret.

“That is true most of the time. But the Hat sorts you depending on your traits and values, not your lineage. I knew people who had been sorted into houses different from the houses that their families had been for generations.” He explained gently.

Secret looked down once again at her letter, the emerald ink shining slightly, before looking back at Snape.

“So… I may not be in Slytherin? What happens if I’m not?” she asked.

“Then you are in a different house. You will have a different Head, a different common room and different tie. That is it.” Snape said calmly.

“You, you won’t, hate me?” she said timidly.

“Secret, what on earth would make you think that?” Snape asked incredulously, placing the paper down as to look properly at Secret.

“I, I overheard Uncle Lucius telling Draco that ‘he’d better get into Slytherin or he can forget him as a father’.” She mumbled, looking at her hands.

Snape inwardly sighed and made a mental note to talk to Lucius about what he said around Secret.

“Lucius has always been about maintaining family tradition. The entire of the Malfoy family has been in Slytherin. He just wants to ensure that continues,” he said, “for me, it doesn’t matter which house you are sorted into. Just that you do it proud.”

Secret nodded, before throwing her arms round his waist. “Thank you, Dad.”

“You’re welcome…”

 

“You’re still not taking a broomstick to school.”

“Dammit.”


	3. Diagon Alley

“Dad, I can go to Diagon Alley on my own!”

Secret looked at Snape, her arms crossed. Snape couldn't help but smirk - he recognised that stance as his own.

“I want you to go with Lucius.” he said.

“Do I _have_ to go with Uncle Lucius?”

“Yes. Now, here's some money. Try and save some for your things, instead of spending it all on sweets.”

Snape pressed a bag into her hand.

“Okay, okay. Can I have one ice cream?” she asked.

“Oh… ok.” said Snape, smiling slightly.

Secret grinned, and hugged Snape.

“Thank you.” she whispered.

He gave her a hug back and she let go, as there was a knocking on the door.

“Bye Dad!” she called as Lucius came and collected her – Snape had agreed that Lucius should take her shopping, as Draco needed to get his things as well.

“Hi Draco.” she said.

“Hey Secret,” he said, grinning slightly, “you heard of the new broom?”

“The Nimbus 2000? Yeah I have! I really wanted one, but Dad said I couldn’t have one.”

“I know, we’re not allowed one. I think I may get Father to get one, and smuggle it in somehow.” Draco said smugly.

“Good luck with that one,” Secret said sarcastically, as they walked the streets, before coming to a street corner.

"I believe, this will do nicely," said Lucius, before looking down at the two, "if you two would mind holding on, tight?"

Secret move to cling to Lucius's robes, before he turned, and she felt herself get pulled with him, landing in Knockturn alley.

"I have a few things to do, so if you two would mind coming in, and do  _not touch anything_." he directed that last part to Draco.

They entered Borgin and Burkes, Draco and Secret looking round as they did, whilst Lucius went to the counter.

"Ah, Mr Borgin."

The man had just appeared behind the counter, grinning.

"Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure. And Master Malfoy, and Miss Snape! How lovely to see you all. How can I help you today?"

"I wish to sell some things. Ministry raids and such - whilst the Malfoy name still commands respect, they grow more and more meddlesome every day." Lucius pulled some parchment over and gave it to Mr Borgin, who pulled a set of glasses out to read down the list, and they began to discuss prices.

"That looks pretty," she murmured, looking at the opal necklace.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to wear it though." said Draco, admiring it with her.

"Really? It's your colour and everything, I think it would suit your dress robes..."

"Thank you, I shall see you at the Manor tomorrow. Draco! Secret!"

The two followed him out the door, and up the alley, where they emerged onto Diagon Alley, Secret blinking a little in the light.

"Right, first stop, robes," said Lucius, as they headed into Madam Malkins.

'Ooo, first years? Let's get this little lady sorted out first.' said a kindly woman, coming up to them.

She fitted Secret's robes as she stood on the stool - “goodness, these are some of the smallest robes ever” - and then fitted Draco’s robes. Another boy came in as she looked round at the dresses, and him and Draco conversed, before letting them move along.

“Right, you both need books now…”

 

Eventually, all that was left to buy was the wands. Secret was currently lugging a large cage, in which a black, Great Horned Owl was sitting, looking round curiously with big, amber eyes – she had named him Adam.

“To Ollivanders. The only place to buy your wand.” Lucius said briskly, ushering them inside.

As the two young one entered, Secret felt a shiver run through her.

“Ahh yes. I wondered how long before I saw you both.”

Both of them jumping slightly, they turned to see the man himself.

“Mr. Malfoy. I see your father is with you. 18”, Elm wood, dragon heartstring core, if I remember. Very powerful. Your mother, on the other hand, 16”, elm wood, with Unicorn tail hair, good for transfiguration.” He said coolly.

“That’s impressive.” Secret whispered.

“Let me see then…”

After about 2 wands, Draco had found his – 10”, Hawthorn, Unicorn Hair.

“Now, the young lady. It seemed only yesterday your father was here, buying his. 14”, oak wood, unicorn tail hair. Your mother, on the other hand, favored a 12”, yew, with dragon heartstring. Both very powerful, but the wand chooses the wizard…”

She tried a few wands, before one rattled impatiently on the shelf.

"Well, thats no way for a wand to behave," he snatched it off the shelf, before looking at the wand, and smiling.

"I wonder... try, this one."

He handed her the wand, and she felt the magic spin through her veins. Lifting the wand, she pointed it in the air, and sparks flew from the end, the shop becoming lit with green and gold.

"Very impressive... very impressive. 17inch, Cherry Wood, Thestral Tail Hair. I only ever made one. Strange, that you should have it. Take good care of it now..." He said, smiling as they paid and left.

“I thought Snape’s wand was 15” made of Ivy with Phoenix tail.” Draco frowned as they made their way to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour; Draco had been given some money by his mother and Secret had some left.

“So did I.” Secret mulled.

“Maybe Ollivander got it wrong. He’s pretty old.” Draco said conclusively.

 

Upon arriving back, Snape looked up from his paper.

“Have we got everything?” he asked.

“Yeah – although I had a quick flick through the potions book. All the potions are pretty basic though.” Secret shrugged, nodding at Draco as he left.

“Yes, they are,” Snape sighed, “I shall have to find you other potions to work on during lessons. What’s your owl called?”

“Adam.” She replied, taking a seat on the sofa, pulling her wand out the box. Twirling it between her fingers, she pointed it at the book on the table, lifting it into the air.

“Now, now, we don’t use Magic outside of school, unless I have given you permission.” Snape said, lightly scolding her.

“You do!”

“I don’t have the Trace.”

“How do I get rid of mine?”

“It breaks when you turn 18.”  
  
“Aww, come on!”


	4. Hogwarts Express

“Come on, Secret!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Secret puffed, pushing her trolley along the platform, chasing after Draco.

“Draco, leave her be,” Narcissa said sharply, “now, Secret, dear, you must run between the platforms. Can you do that?”

Secret looked at the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10. It looked like a brick wall – and a pretty solid one at that.

“Ok, Aunt…” taking a deep breath, she started off running. As the wall got closer, she shut her eyes, bracing for impact.

But it never came; and soon, she could smell smoke, and hear voices.

Opening them, she found herself on the platform, and let out a small laugh, looking at the gleaming red train.

“Secret!” Draco had appeared behind her, Lucius and Narcissa turning up five seconds later.

“This is it! We’re going to Hogwarts!” she exclaimed, hugging him.

“Yeah yeah, gerroff,” he grinned, “d’you want a hand with your stuff?”

“Nahh, I should be good.” She shrugged, smiling.

“Well, have a good year you two.” Said Lucius.

“Write often, and I’ll see you at Christmas, ok, Draco?” Naricssa said, straightening his coat before hugging him.

“Yes, Mother.” Draco said.

“Goodness, Narcissa, stop babying the boy.” Lucifer hissed.

Narcissa let Draco, but instead hugged Secret.

“You keep safe too, ok? Write often as well, and try not to cause too much trouble,” she said, straightening her coat, “and I will have to buy you a new coat, it gets cold there in winter.”

“Yes, Aunt.” Secret said.

They boarded the train, and Secret waved at the two shrinking figures, until they vanished from her view. Sighing, Secret went searching for a carriage, before finding one – except it had someone in it.

“Excuse me, but can I sit here? There’s no where else…”

The messy haired lad looked back at her, and nodded.

“Yeah, sure.”

She nervously took a seat, and looked at him.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Harry, Harry Potter.” He replied.

Her eyes widened, but she merely stuck her hand out and said “Nice to meet you. I’m Secret, Secret Snape.”

He took it, grinning, just as the door opened again.

“Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full…” asked a lad, who’s hair was as red as Secret’s.

“Sure.” Said Harry, Secret nodding.

The boy took his seat, next to Secret and across from Harry.

“I’m Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley.” He said.

“Secret, Secret Snape.” Secret smiled.

‘Hey Ron.’

The twins were back.

‘Listen, we’re going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan’s got a giant tarantula down there.’

‘Right,’ mumbled Ron.

‘Harry,’ said the other twin, ‘did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.’

‘Bye,’ said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

‘Are you really Harry Potter?’ Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

‘Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George’s jokes,’ said Ron. And have you really got – you know...’

He pointed at Harry’s forehead.

Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

‘So that’s where You-Know-Who –?’

‘Yes,’ said Harry, ‘but I can’t remember it.’

‘Nothing?’ said Ron eagerly.

‘Well – I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else.’

‘Wow,’ said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments,

then, as though he had suddenly realised what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

‘Are all your family wizards? And you, Secret?’ asked Harry, who seem to find Ron and Secret just as interesting as Ron found him.

‘Er – yes, I think so,’ said Ron. ‘I think Mum’s got a second cousin who’s an accountant, but we never talk about him.’

'As far as I'm aware... I don't know much about my mum's family though, she died when I was very young, Dad doesn't talk about her much... I don't ask a lot either." said Secret.

‘So you must know loads of magic already.’

‘I heard you went to live with Muggles,’ said Ron, suddenly. ‘What are they like?’

‘Horrible – well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I’d had three wizard brothers.’

‘Five,’ said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. ‘I’m the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I’ve got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy’s a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they’re really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it’s no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I’ve got Bill’s old robes, Charlie’s old wand and Percy’s old rat.’

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.

‘His name’s Scabbers and he’s useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn’t aff– I mean, I got Scabbers instead.’

Ron’s ears went pink. He seemed to think he’d said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Harry at this point told Ron all about having to wear Dudley’s old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

‘... and until Hagrid told me, I didn’t know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort –’

Ron gasped, and Secret flinched slightly.

‘What?’ said Harry.

 _‘You said You-Know-Who’s name!’_ said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. ‘I’d have thought you, of all people –’

‘I’m not trying to be _brave_ or anything, saying the name,’ said Harry. ‘I just never knew you shouldn’t. See what I mean? I’ve got loads to learn ... I bet,’ he added, ‘I bet I’m the worst in the class.’

‘You won’t be. There’s loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough.’

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, ‘Anything off the trolley, dears?’

Secret shrugged, saying she had brought some food with her. Ron muttered about sandwiches and Harry went out.

Ron stared as Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it on to an empty seat.

‘Hungry, are you?’

‘Starving,’ said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches in there. He pulled one of them apart and said, ‘She always forgets I don’t like corned beef.’

‘Swap you for one of these,’ said Harry, holding up a pasty. ‘Go on –’

‘You don’t want this, it’s all dry,’ said Ron. ‘She hasn’t got much time,’ he added quickly, ‘you know, with five of us.’

‘Go on, have a pasty,’ said Harry, “Secret?”

“Nah, I made some Nutella ones, and brought some crisps and stuff.” She shrugged.

‘What are these?’ Harry asked, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. ‘They’re not _really_ frogs, are they?’

‘No,’ said Ron. ‘But see what the card is, I’m missing Agrippa.’

‘What?’

‘Oh, of course, you wouldn’t know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – Famous Witches and Wizards. I’ve got about five hundred, but I haven’t got Agrippa or Ptolemy.’

“You got Grunnion? I have two Agrippa’s with me, I’ll swap one.”

“Deal.”

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card _._

‘So _this_ is Dumbledore!’ said Harry.

‘Don’t tell me you’d never heard of Dumbledore!’ said Ron. ‘Can I have a frog? I might get Ptolemy – thanks –’

‘He’s gone!’

‘Well, you can’t expect him to hang around all day.’ said Ron. ‘He’ll be back. No, I’ve got Morgana again and I’ve got about six of her ... do you want it? You can start collecting.’

Ron’s eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

‘Help yourself,’ said Harry. ‘But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos.’

‘Do they? What, they don’t move at all?’ Ron sounded amazed, _‘Weird!’_

Harry at this moment chose to open a bag of Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans.

‘You want to be careful with those,’ Ron warned Harry. ‘When they say every flavour, they _mean_ every flavour – you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once.’

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully and bit into a corner.

‘Bleaaargh – see? Sprouts.’

‘I got earwax once, nasty.” Secret grimanced.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

‘Sorry,’ he said, ‘but have you seen a toad at all?’

When they shook their heads, he wailed, ‘I’ve lost him! He keeps getting away from me!’

‘He’ll turn up,’ said Harry.

‘Yes,’ said the boy miserably. ‘Well, if you see him ...’

He left.

‘Don’t know why he’s so bothered,’ said Ron. ‘If I’d brought a toad I’d lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can’t talk.’

The rat was still snoozing on Ron’s lap.

‘He might have died and you wouldn’t know the difference,’ said Ron in disgust. ‘I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn’t work. I’ll show you, look ...’

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and Secret could see the unicorn tail at the end.

‘Unicorn hair’s nearly poking out. Anyway –’

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid

open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

‘Has anyone seen a toad? Neville’s lost one,’ she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

‘We’ve already told him we haven’t seen it,’ said Ron, but the girl wasn’t listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

‘Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see it, then.’ She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

‘Er – all right.’

He cleared his throat.

 _‘Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,  
Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._ ’

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

‘Are you sure that’s a real spell?’ said the girl. ‘Well, it’s not very good, is it? I’ve tried a few simple spells just for practice and it’s all worked for me. Nobody in my family’s magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it’s the very best school of witchcraft there is, I’ve heard – I’ve learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I’m Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?’

She said all this very fast.

Secret looked at Ron and Harry, and was relieved to see by their stunned face that they hadn’t learnt all the set books off by heart either.

‘I’m Ron Weasley,’ Ron muttered.

‘Secret Snape,” she mumbled

‘Harry Potter,’ said Harry.

‘Are you really?’ said Hermione. ‘I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you’re in _Modern Magical History_ and The Rise _and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._

‘Am I?’ said Harry, looking dazed.

‘Goodness, didn’t you know, I’d have found out everything I could if it was me,’ said Hermione, ‘do any of you know what house you’ll be in? I’ve been asking around and I hope I’m in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad ... Anyway, we’d better go and look for Neville’s toad."

"Oh for Merlin's sake..." Secret waved her hand, and with a small zooming noise, a rather grumpy looking toad (if they could look grumpy) came flying into the carriage, landing in Neville's hands.

"Trevor!" he said, relived.

"Did you just do windless and non verbal magic?! They don't teach that until NEWT level!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah... so?"

She looked very impressed, "well, you three had better change, you know, I expect we’ll be there soon. OH! Your rat!”

They all looked see Scabbers was now bright yellow.

“Well, I am surprised, maybe it did work! I shall see you all later.”

And she left, taking the now happy boy with her.

‘Whatever house I’m in, I hope she’s not in it,’ said Ron. He looked down at the rat, “huh, maybe it wasn’t a dud…"

“Actually, got a confession, turned it yellow when she wasn’t looking. Wanted to prove her wrong.” Secret admitted, snapping her fingers so it became grey again.

“That’s like super hard! Wow,” he looked impressed.

‘What house are your brothers in?’ asked Harry.

‘Gryffindor,’ said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. ‘Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don’t know what they’ll say if I’m not. I don’t suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.’

‘That’s the house Vol– I mean, You-Know-Who was in?’

‘Yeah,’ said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed, before looking at Secret, “what house were your family in?”

“My dad was Slytherin, and is head of Slytherin. Mam was a Slytherin I guess, I never asked.” She mumbled.

Ron looked stricken at his words, “Oh Merlin, sorry.”

‘So what do your oldest brothers do now they’ve left, anyway?’ asked Harry, trying to steer the subject away from Houses.

‘Charlie’s in Romania studying dragons and Bill’s in Africa doing something for Gringotts,’ said Ron. ‘Did you hear about Gringotts? It’s been all over the _Daily Prophet,_ but I don’t suppose you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high- security vault.’

Harry stared.

‘Really? What happened to them?’

‘Nothing, that’s why it’s such big news. They haven’t been caught. My dad says it must’ve been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don’t think they took anything, that’s what’s odd. ’Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who’s behind it… What’s your Quidditch team?’ Ron asked.

"Holyhead Harpies," said Secret.

‘Er – I don’t know any,’ Harry confessed.

‘What!’ Ron looked dumbfounded. ‘Oh, you wait, it’s the best game in the world –’ And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he’d been to with his brothers and the broomstick he’d like to get if he had the money. He was just taking to them through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn’t Neville or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered and Secret recognised them as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. He was looking at Harry.

‘Is it true?’ he said. ‘They’re saying all down the train that Harry Potter’s in this compartment. So it’s you, is it?’

‘Yes,’ said Harry.

Goyle,’ said the Draco carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. ‘And my name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.’

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco looked at him.

‘Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.’

He turned back to Harry.

‘You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.’

He held out his hand to shake Harry’s, but Harry didn’t take it.

‘I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,’ he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn’t go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

‘I’d be careful if I were you, Potter,’ he said slowly. ‘Unless you’re a bit politer you’ll go the same way as your parents. They didn’t know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it’ll rub off on you.’

Both Harry, Ron and Secret stood up. Ron’s face was as red as his hair.

‘Say that again,’ he said.

‘Oh, you’re going to fight us, are you?’ Malfoy sneered.

‘Unless you get out now,’ said Harry.

“Out, Draco. Now, before I hex you into the next century.” Secret snapped.

‘But we don’t feel like leaving, do we, boys? We’ve eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.’

Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron – Ron leapt forward, but before he’d so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle’s knuckle – Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they’d heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

‘What _has_ been going on?’ she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

‘I think he’s been knocked out,’ Ron said to Harry and Secret. He looked closer at Scabbers. ‘No – I don’t believe it – he’s gone back to sleep.’

And so he had.

‘You’ve met Malfoy before?’ asked Harry

‘I’ve heard of his family,’ said Ron darkly. ‘They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they’d been bewitched. My dad doesn’t believe it. He says Malfoy’s father didn’t need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side.’ He turned to Hermione. ‘Can we help you with something?’

‘You’d better hurry up and put your robes on, I’ve just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we’re nearly there. You haven’t been fighting, have you? You’ll be in trouble before we even get there!’

‘Scabbers has been fighting, not us,’ said Ron, scowling at her. ‘Would you mind leaving while we change?’

‘All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors,’ said Hermione in a sniffy voice.

"Well, you know, we are 11. We are still childish," snorted Secret.

‘And you’ve got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?’

Ron glared at her as she left.

 

It wasn’t too long before the train had pulled up at the station. Getting off, Secret immediately bumped into a lad, and would have fallen over if said lad hadn’t caught her by the hand.

“Woah! Are you ok?” he asked.

“Y-yeah. Thanks.” She mumbled, looking into the freckled face, with the ginger hair.

“Are you a first year?” he asked, as Secret noted the Prefect badge pinned to his chest.

“Yeah…” she stuttered.

“You need to go over to Hagrid – he’ll take you to the castle. I’m –…”

“Get out the way, Percy.” Ron’s voice was heard from behind her.

“Ron, please take… sorry, I never got your name…” the boy, Percy, faltered.

“It’s Secret.” She said.

“Thank you. Ron, please take Secret to the boats with you, and keep an eye on her. I must be off. Welcome to Hogwarts though.” Percy nodded at her, shaking her hand, before moving away.

“Sorry, that was my brother, Percy. Unlucky you had to bump into him on the first day.” Ron grumbled.

“He seemed nice enough…” she murmured, following the red haired lad to the boats.


	5. Sorting

Eventually, they reached the castle. Secret clambered out, unsteadly a little. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once, and Secret was met with Professor McGonagall.

"The firs’-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide and they followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Secret could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start- of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville’s cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron’s smudged nose. Secret chewed the inside of her lip.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. For a few moments, there was pure quiet, broken only by the small hum of whispers.

Then something happened which made her jump about a foot in the air – several people behind him screamed.

"What the –?"

Everyone sans Secret gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. They glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. The Fat Friar as Secret recognized, was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear Friar, haven’t we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he’s not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

Nearly Headless Nick had noticed them.

Nobody answered.

"New students! Oh, and look, it’s little Secret!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them, "about to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar, "my old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice, "the Sorting Ceremony’s about to start"

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."

Secret got into place behind Hermione and in front of Neville, before following her out the chamber into the main hall.

“It’s enchanted to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_.”

Secret was watching the ceiling, grinning at the purple sky.

“When I read your names out, you will come and be sorted,” Said McGonagall, “Granger, Hermione!”

The girl climbed up, moving to take a seat. The hat was placed on her head, and shouted a moment later, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Hermione sighed with relief, getting off and moving away as the next name was read, “Malfoy, Draco!”

She watched as he waltzed up, and the hat had barley touched his head when it screamed “SLYTHERIN!”

He got off, giving a secret thumbs up to Secret, as “Longbottom, Neville!!” was called.

Soon, it was her turn. As she made her way, she heard whispers.

“Snape?!”

“Oh Merlin, not another…”

“I never knew Professor Snape had a daughter…”

They were drowned out as the hat was placed on her, falling over her eyes and ears.

“Stupid hat is too big.” She thought.

“I’m smarter than you think.” A small voice said into her ear.

“Ok, a hat is reading my thoughts, am I meant to be freaked out?”

“Hmm, let me see… a cunning mind, a good curiosity, a thirst for knowledge, and a brave heart. So, where to put you?”

Secret gripped the stool, and tried to empty her mind of any thoughts.

“Hmm, well, I see you have no preference, so I think… GRYFFINDOR!”

The hall burst into applause, as she took the hat off, and made her way to the table, which was cheering. As she looked to sit, two red heads separated, indicating she take a seat between them. Taking it, she looked across to see Percy, who took her hand to shake it.

“Well done, Secret.” He said.

She gave a crooked smile, before looking to her father. She saw his small smile, and a wave of relief spread through her.

After the feast, the Headmaster, Dumbledore stood, and smiled.

“Welcome, to both new and old students. I have a few things to say, before I dismiss you. First of all, I would like to welcome Professor Quirrel, our new Defense Against the Dark Art’s teacher. I hope you will all join me in welcoming him.”

A scattered clapping went round the hall, and Secret distinctly heard a student whisper “Another one? This is getting ridiculous.”

“Second,” Dumbledore spoke as the applause subsided, “I wish to note that the 3rdfloor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death.”

Whispering broke out, but quickly was silenced as Dumbledore smiled.

“Also, I must state that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students – a few of our older students would do well to remember.”

His eyes flashed over in the direction the twins that sat either side of her.

“And now, let us end with the school song.”

Secret noted her father’s face had become fixed, as had the other teachers.

“Psst, sing it in a funeral march with us.” Whispered the twin on her left.

“Yeah, c’mon.” whispered the one on her right.

Dumbledore waved his wand, and ribbons shot out, forming the words.

“Everyone pick a tune, and off we go!”

And the entire school bellowed in various keys,

“ _Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something, please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.”_

Everyone finished the song at different times. At last, only her and the twins were left singing. The Headmaster conducted their last words, before wiping a tear.

“Ah, music. A magic that cannot be taught through a spell. Off you pop!”

Scraping was heard as benches were pushed back, and Secret began to follow Percy with the rest of her year. He lead them through many corridors and up staircases, before pausing in front of a portrait, where a fat lady casually resided.

“Password?” she asked.

“Caput Draconis.” Percy said.

“I am never going to remember that.” Secret whispered to the boy next to her, who nodded, clutching his toad.

They entered, and she looked round in awe.

“Boys to the left, girls on the right,” Percy said, “and welcome to Hogwarts.”

Secret followed the bushy-haired girl up the staircase, and entered their room – four posted beds with crimson curtains, and royal red bed sheets. Her things were at the bottom of a bed, Adam clicking in his cage impatiently, wanting to be let out. She undid the latch, and opened the window to allow him to go to the owlery, before turning back to her bed, which she sat on, and watched the others.

“Hey, aren’t you Secret Snape?” asked one girl, a dark skinned girl with rich black hair.

Secret nodded, wary slightly.

“I’m Parvati Patil. Nice to meet you.” She smiled.

“I’m Lavender Brown.” Said another, with dirty blonde hair.

“Fay Dunabr! I’m going to become a beater! T’Gryffindor team need a new one!” chirped a brown haired girl, a broad Yorkshire accent present.

“Fay, first-years rarely make the team, you should know that – not one first years has made in in over a century. I’m Hermione Granger.” Said the bushy-haired girl.

“Kellah.” Said a girl with braided hair and dark skin.

“Kellah?” asked Hermione.

“Just, Kellah.” Kellah said.

“Well, I’m going to bed. We all have busy days tomorrow.” Hermione said briskly.

“Aye, Double Potions, sounds like fun.” Fay muttered.

Secret wanted to chip in that Potions was good fun, but decided against it in the end. Instead, she laid down on her bed, and was out before too long.


	6. The Weasley Twins

Friday. Potions, double period. Then free afternoon. It wasn't surprising how Friday was Secret's favorite day of the week. After potions, she planned to spend time with her father.

“Register.” said Snape, sweeping over.

He went through the register, his voice low and smooth, and paused at Harry's name.

“Mr Potter.” he said, a hint of disgust in his voice, which thoroughly confused Secret.

“Yes, Sir.” Harry said.

He continued, in his low, bitter voice, that Secret had never heard when she was around, and paused again at Secret's name.

“Miss Snape.” he said, his voice softer, kinder and more familiar.

“Yes D- Sir.” she said, forcing herself to say the word.

That was going to take some getting used to.

Once finished, he swept to the front of the class, surveying them.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making... I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death... if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

“Cheers.” Secret muttered to Fay.                                                                                                                         

Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.                                                                               

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

“ _Draught of Living Death._ ” Secret thought.                                               

Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.             

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.                                     

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.                                                     

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."             

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

 _“Stomach of a goat.”_                         

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. Out the corner of her eye, Secret could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.                               

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Secret was confused - how did he expect Harry to remember everything in his books? She only knew cause he had taught her it years ago.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

 _“They’re the same - both also go by the name of aconite.”_                

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"    

A few people laughed; Secret grinned and winked at Harry. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"                       

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Secret sighed - it was going to be long lesson.

Once everyone had finished, Snape moved to the board.

“These,” he said, flicking his wrist, “are the instructions. You have all double period. Begin.”

She looked at the board. A Boil Cure Potion. Secret almost laughed at this. She was making this at three!

“This seems simple.” Lavender smiled at her, as they went to fetch ingredients.

“It is pretty simple.” Secret shrugged as she returned to her cauldron, which was set up with Lavender and Fay, before they got on with the potion.

“A Boil-Cure potion is simple enough.” Fay said confidently later, tipping in 5 horned slugs.

“Err, Fay, it says only four…” Lavender began.

This was shortly before the potion blew up in Fay’s face, leaving it covered in smoke and soot.

“Whoops…” she muttered.

“Here, let me get that.” Secret laughed, moving to wave her hand over Fay’s face, wiping the soot from it.

“Thanks.” She muttered.

“Did you just do that without your wand?” Lavender asked.

“Well, yeah,” Secret mumbled, waving her hand over Fay’s potion to fix it, “no big deal, right?”

“Eeee, not even Hermione Granger can do that. And she’s like the smartest person in our year.” Fay said.

“Woah.”

Secret blushed slightly, before going back to her potion, which was now emitting a pink smoke.

Snape had swept over at this point, and sighed at Secret’s potion.

“I need to find you more complex ones.” He muttered, before sweeping off again.

“Have you done this before?” Lavender asked.

“Err, since I was about three.” Secret mumbled.

“Not surprising, if Snape’s her dad.” Fay said, this time carefully adding four slugs to the potion.

A loud hissing suddenly filled the room, along with acid-green smoke. Covering her mouth with her robe, Secret looked over to see Neville Longbottom's cauldron was a melted twist, and was currently seeping all over the dungeon floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Secret gave a squeal and pulled her trainers up off the floor.

“Idiot boy!” snarled Snape, “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking it off the fire?”

Neville whimpered from the floor as boils erupted on his face.

“Take him to the hospital wing.” Snape shot at Seamus.

He then rounded on Harry. Secret had never seen her father like this – and she didn’t like it.

It was then the bell rang over their heads, and instead of waiting behind like she had planned, she fled the dungeons. She was shocked. She skipped lunch and just went to sit in the common room, staring into the fire. This wasn't the Snape she knew. This cold, hurtful Snape was nothing like the warm, caring Snape she knew to be her dad.

She didn't know how long she spent staring into the flames as they danced in the grate. Before too long, she begrudging made her way down to dinner. He stomach growled at her, annoyed it hadn't had anything to eat since this morning. Entering the Main Hall, she worked her way to her seat and toyed with her shepherd’s pie.

“You okay?” asked a voice.

“Yeah, you look upset.” said another.

Secret looked up to see the two twins she had met at the Start of Year feast.

“I'm fine.” she said.

“Don't think we've been introduced properly. I'm Fred Weasley.” said one, shaking her hand.

“And I'm George Weasley.” said his twin, also shaking her hand.

“Nice to meet you. I'm Secret Snape.” she said, smiling.

“Snape? No wonder you were upset.” said Fred.

“Yeah, having Snape as a father is enough to make anyone cry.” chipped in George.

“Ha Ha, that's not why I'm upset. And I'm not upset!” she insisted.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say. We’re were going to set off some dungbombs, and since you seemed pretty cool at the feast with the singing, we thought you might wanna help,” said Fred, “or does the little first year not want to get in trouble?”

“Oh shut up, let's go do it!” Secret said, smiling – it sounded like it would take her mind off things.

The twins grinned, grabbed a hand each, and they raced off to the corridor.

“Wait for it. Here comes Filch.” said George, holding a handful of Dung-Bombs.

“All you do is throw them, and then run.” said Fred under his breath.

“Now!” whispered George.

All three chucked the things, before running off as a loud bang was heard and a horrible odor filled the corridor.

“Weasley!” yelled Filch.

“I take it since he automatically accuses you, this isn't the first time you've caused mayhem?” asked Secret.

“What ever gave you that impression?” replied George innocently.

The turned a corner and crashed into none other than Snape. Filch came panting round the corner.

“You two Weasleys are the bane of my life! And now you're starting to lead the first-year's astray!” he raved, noticing Secret.

“We could be here awhile.” muttered Fred.

“I tell you...”

After ranting on for about an hour, he gave all three detentions.

“Bat Droppings.” muttered Secret.

“Mr and Mr Weasley back to your common rooms. Miss Snape, come with me.” said Snape in a low voice.

She followed her father all the way to his office, where she sat on the chair, the opposite side of his desk.

“So... what are you gonna make me do?” she asked quietly.

“Nothing. I wanted to talk to you. You didn't stay behind after potions.” said Snape, resuming his softer voice.

“I was hungry.”

“Professor McGonagall reported that you didn't turn up at lunch.”

“I got there and thought that I wasn't that hungry.”

“Then why didn't you come back?”

Secret was silent at this point.

“Secret?” Snape persisted.

“I-I-I had homework.” she lied.

“You could of still come. I would of helped,” Snape replied, “but that's not it.”

He got up and swept round, kneeling down on one knee, so he was level with her.

“What's really up?”

“Nothing.” she replied stubbornly.

“Secret...”

“I'm fine!”

He sighed, and stood up.

“I can't make you talk. Well, I can, but I'm not going to use Veritasium on my own daughter. You may go, and I will have you serve your detention with me. And stay away from those twins!” he said, sitting back behind his desk.

Secret left the dungeons, heading back to the common room.

“Secret!”

She looked to see the twins coming towards her, and she smiled.

“What did he do to you?” asked George.

"Told me to stay away from you two.”

“Oh,” said Fred, his face falling. “Are you?”

She pretended to ponder, before shaking her head furiously, grinning.

They grinned back, and started to walk back to the common room.

“We were thinking about going to Hogsmead tomorrow,” said Fred “wanna join us?”

“But, I'm not allowed,” Secret frowned, “and, I don't think there's a trip tomorrow.”

“No, there isn't,” said George idly. “but we know another way.”

 

Next day, they were creeping along a dark passage.

“Have you ever done this before?” Secret asked.

“No, this is our first time. You must be leading us astray,” said Fred seriously, then saw Secret's face by his wand light, “joking, we've done it countless times.”

They reached the trap door, and gently pushed it up.

“Are you sure you can cast the charm?” asked Fred.

“No, this is my first time. You must be leading me astray.” said Secret seriously, before chuckling.

"Got me back." laughed Fred.

She reached up and tapped Fred on the head with her wand. He gave a shudder, and disappeared.

“Bloody hell. That's one powerful charm.” said George, looking at the spot where his brother had been moments ago.

“Why, am I invisible?” asked the voice of Fred.

“Yeah, totally!”

“Okay, Secret, I'm going to hold your hand. Cast the charm on George. Then George, hold Secret's arm as she casts it on herself. The take hold of her hand, so we don't get lost.”

She cast it on George, then felt a pressure on her arm as she cast it herself. The pressure moved down to her hand and they all made their way up to the shop.

“This is totally weird.” whispered Fred.

They emerged in Honeydukes, and helped themselves to sweets, then made their way to Zonko's.

“Awesome.” whispered Secret, as they entered.

They loaded up on dung-bombs, and other things, and soon were back in the tunnel, heading back to school.

“Where's everyone?” asked George, once they were back behind the statue.

“I dunno. Let me check,” said Fred, pulling some parchment out, “ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_.”

He tapped the parchment with his wand, and ink began to spread, as if an invisible hand were writing on it. Before Secret could read the front, Fred had whipped it open.

“All clear.” he muttered.

They slipped out from behind the statue, and headed back to the common room.

“What's that?” asked Secret.

“The Marauder's Map.” said Fred, showing her it.

She looked at it, and was amazed.

“I can see father moving!” she said.

“Indeed.” said George, as Fred folded it up and placed it back in his pocket.

“ _Caput Draconis._ ” Said Secret to the Fat Lady.

She swung forward and they clambered into the common room.

“Secret!” said Hermione, rushing over, “Professor Snape was looking for you.”

“Was he?!” exclaimed Secret, “oh sugar, I better go find him!”

She emerged out the Portrait hole again, and raced down the halls.

“No running in the corridors!” ranted Filch, as she shot past.

“Oh shut up, you mad old trout!”

“You what?!” he yelled.

She was hurrying down the stairs by this time, and bumped into Snape.

“Woah!” he said, catching her before she went flying backwards.

“Heard you were looking for me.” said Secret, nonchalantly.

“I was. Where were you today?” asked Snape.

“Library.” said Secret.

“I looked there.”

_'Oh god, think of something quick...'_

“I was in the kitchens!” she said.

_'Oh brilliant Secret, well done... shut up brain, you haven't interrupted so far so don't start now.'_

“Were you now?” asked Snape.

“Yeah.” she said.

“And you know that students are not allowed into the kitchens?” asked Snape.

“Well, no one told me that.” she replied.

“Be off with you.” said Snape, sighing.

She scampered back to the common room, relieved.


	7. Truth

“When can we do something like that again?” asked Secret, the next day.

Fred chuckled.

“She's got the ‘bug’,” said George, air quoting with his fingers, “Now you've had a taste of mischief, you want more. It's like a craving, an addiction.”

“Is not.” Secret said stubbornly.

Truth be told, it was. Secret had spent most of her life being a goody-two shoes daddy's girl. Now she was changing. Like she saw how much Snape did here.

“Well, we were thinking about charming Quirrell's wand…” began Fred.

“How?" she asked.

"You'll see, c'mon," said George.

Walking down the corridors, towards his class, they saw it was empty, yet he had left his wand on his desk. Fred slipped in, pulling a small tub out his pocket, and rubbed some ointment on the wand, the scrambled out.

“What was that you rubbed on it?” Secret whispered.

“A little special ointment I made,” said Fred, "I call it Misconducting Magical Balm,"

“Shh!”

Quirrell had come out his office next to the classroom. He picked his wand up and pointed it at a raven in a cage, muttering something under his breath. Instead of doing the required spell, however, the wand flew from his hand and started to whack Quirrell round the back of the head, following him as he tried to back away, cursing and falling over the benches with a loud crash.

The three burst out laughing, and made a dash for it before he could realise.

“That was good,” chuckled Secret as they made their way down the stairs.

“Your father would not be amused.” said Fred in a voice that sounded uncannily like Percy's, opening a door and pushing a tapestry out the way.

As they turned a corner, she found Snape walking up. His eyes found her and he strode over, coming to a stop in front of her.

“Oh hello sir!” said Secret cheerfully. “I keep bumping into you a lot. Castle's smaller than I first thought.”

Snape looked at the twins.

“I thought I told you to stay away from these two.” he said.

“Must of slipped my mind.”

“Come with me.”

Secret followed her father down to his office. Once inside, he stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

“Secret, what is going on here? You've been vanishing a lot recently, and trying to avoid me. I mean today, where were you?” he asked, concerned.

“Well, I had to see Quirrell about some homework...” she started, "he wasn't there. His wand was though."

“So it was you three that charmed Quirrell's wand!”

“Might have been.”

“Secret! Those two are a bad influence on you! You're changing!”

“Oh, a bit like _you_ then!”

Secret finally managed to get out what had been nagging at her for a while now.

“What are you on about?” asked Snape, still concerned, but a little surprised and taken aback.

“In potions, around school! I've never seen you so bitter, so horrible! You're not the man I know at home, _Sir_!”

Snape was silent.

“I have a reputation to uphold.” he said slowly.

“And I have one to make.” said Secret shortly.

“Then make the _right_ one.”

“What, as the goody two shoes daughter of Professor Snape? I don't think so.” she snorted.

“Secret, please, I don't want you to make the wrong choices, and end up like your fath –!”

He stopped himself.

“My what? Dad, my _what!_ ”

“Nothing.” said Snape.

“Dad, tell me!”

She connected eyes with him, the grey meeting the black. She took a good look, the black eyes staring into the grey, curtained by his sallow black hair, a start contrasted to her fiery red.  _Like your_ _fath..._

Stepping back, a small idea formed in her head, and she took a sudden breath.

“Secret?” Snape asked, concern taking over again.

“N-Nothing. I have to go.” It was with that, that she rushed from the dungeons, heading towards the common room.

“Pig Snout, Pig Snout!” she said to the Fat Lady, who swung forward to admit her. Running to her room, she pulled out an old photo, noting all the differences, their noses, their skin, their eyes... she couldn't see anything of him in her.

"Secret?"

It was Hermione. She came over, taking a seat on the bed next to her, looking at her in concern.

"How did I never notice?" Secret whispered.

 

 

"Miss Snape, do watch where you are going!"

"Sorry, Professor," she looked up at McGonagall, who looked back down with some concern.

"Are you alright, Miss Snape?"

"Just... lot on my mind,"

McGonagall peered at her, before saying "come with me,"

She followed her down the halls, and McGonagall stood back to let Secret into her office first.

"Have a biscuit, Miss Snape,"

Secret looked at the tartan tin, and opened it, taking a Ginger Newt and sitting down across the desk, eating the biscuit whole.

"What is on your mind?" asked McGonagall.

She swallowed, before starting, "well, I was in my, Snape's," (McGonagall raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing), "office, and we were having a,  _minor_ , disagreement, and he said, he said 'I don't want you to make the wrong choices, and end up like your fath', and, I think he was going to say, father. Cause, we, we look nothing alike, and... I dunno..." she trailed off. 

"Have another biscuit," Secret took one out the tin McGonagall was offering, before she put it back and looked at her, hands together on the desk, "well, seeing as you've already figured it out, you are right. Snape, is not your biological father,"

Secret sat back, stunned and confused, "then... who is? Who am I?"

McGonagall looked at her, and sighed, "Secret," (the girl nearly choked on her Ginger Newt at being addressed by her first name), "it is not my place to tell you. If you really do wish to know... you will need to speak to the Headmaster. But be warned," she added, seeing Secret open her mouth to speak, "you need to first close your mouth, we are not Plimpy and I do not want to see a half-chewed biscuit, and you need to be prepared, from what may come of knowing the truth,"

"I want to know."

McGonagall studied the young girl over her glasses, before sighing, "I shall send an owl to Dumbledore. He shall then let you know of the time." 

 

However, between then and the letter, Secret had something else to think about. Flying Lessons.

“Brilliant, a chance to make a fool out of myself on a broom.” she said darkly on the day.

“Oh, come on, you never know.” said Fred, cheerfully.

“Can’t be any worse than Neville.” George chuckled.

She sighed, toying with her food, before glancing at her watch.

“I got to go.” She said.

“Good luck!” Fred called.

As she walked down, Hermione and Fay caught up, Fay wearing an oversized Yorkshire Quidditch team jersey.

“I’ve been studying all night for this.” Hermione said.

“You can study flying?” Secret said, amazed.

“If you can study it, Hermione will ‘ave.” Fay joked.

Hermione merely huffed as they walked onto the pitch, all taking a place by a broom. Secret glanced at hers – it looked rather old, and the bristles were sticking out oddly.

“Now! I want you to put your hand over your broom and say UP.”

“UP!” Secret said, a chorus of the word around her.

Her broom flew straight to her hand. She was amazed. Next to her, Fay was looking equally pleased as she held hers.

“Now, mount your brooms, Mr. Malfoy your grip is wrong, and on my whistle, push up off the ground. 1, 2...”

But Neville, being jumpy, pushed off before. He got higher and higher, until he slipped off his broom and fell several feet, as his broom lazily began to drift off toward the forbidden forest.

“It's a broken wrist. All of you! Keep your feet firmly on the ground or you'll be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch.” said Madam Hooch.

“Ha! Did you see his face, the great lump?” laughed Malfoy, as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Shut yer clacker, Malfoy.” Snapped Fay.

“Look!” said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass, “it's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him!”

The Remembrall glinted in the sun.

“Give that here Malfoy.” said Harry.

“Think I'll leave if somewhere for Longbottom to collect - how about - up a tree?”

Secret made a grab, but he was on his broom and up in a flash. Harry leapt on his and followed. Secret, glancing round, grabbed a large sturdy stick and jumped on her broom, flying into the air, as she felt all her worries flying away.

She spotted the two, facing each other. Fidgeting around in her pockets, she found an apple. Throwing it up in the air, she whacked it with the stick and it flew towards Malfoy, hitting him squarely on the back of the head, causing him to drop the Remembrall. Harry dived, followed by Secret and he caught it, and they both landed safely on the grass.

“MR POTTER AND MISS SNAPE!”

McGonagall was striding towards them.

“With me, you two.”

The followed her into the castle and she stopped outside's Quirrill's class.

“Might I borrow Wood?”

Wood? Was that a cane?

But it was a fifth year. They followed her, Wood looking at the two oddly. She swept into an empty classroom, which was empty, except for Peeves writing rude words on the blackboard.

“Out Peeves!” barked McGonagall.

Peeves swooped out, cursing loudly. McGonagall shut the door, and turned to the three.

“Wood, I've found you a new Seeker, and your third beater!”

 

'You're a beater?' asked Fred that lunch.

'Yeah.' said Secret, mashing butter into her potato.

'Congrats, Secret. We're the other two.' said George sitting the other side of her.

'Cheers.' she said.

'So, training is this Saturday. You wanna meet us in the common room?' asked Fred.

“What’s this I ‘ear about you nicking my spot?!” She was suddenly tackled, a broad Yorkshire accent present.

“Sorry, Fay!” she choked.

“Aye, I’m just laughing. I’m right chuffed for you.” She laughed.

Secret gave a grin.

 

It wasn’t until Thursday that she got a letter. As the owls flew in at breakfast, she heard his familiar call, and looked up as he landed on her shoulder, obviously pleased with himself.

“Good boy,” she whispered, “here.”

He took the piece of toast she was offering, before taking off, narrowly missing the Malfoy owl that dropped a care package in front of her from Narcissa.

Opening the letter, it contained only a few words.

_"Please make your way to my office. I like Fudge Flies."_

She blinked, before grabbing her bag and making her way out, narrowly missing Snape.

Heading to the Gargoyle, she looked at it, wondering what to do, before pulling the letter out, re-reading.

"Erm... I like Fudge Flies?"

It sprang to life, allowing her past and up the stairs. Reaching the top, she knocked, before pushing it open as a voice said "come in!".

"Ah, Secret," Dumbledore smiled behind his desk, "please have a chair."

She walked over nervously, pulling a chair out and sitting on it, feeling his eyes scan her soul.

"I assume, you know why you are up here?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"To find out my real parentage." she replied, quietly but still defiantly.

He chuckled, before pulling a sheet of paper out his draw, "this, is the letter that was sent to us, when you were born, in order to secure your place at Hogwarts. You will find both your parents names on it."

With trembling hands, she took the paper.

 


	8. Reconciliation

 

_"How could he not tell her?"_

 

It was all she could think as she made her way from the office, eyes red, throat raw from her shouting and screaming - Snape had followed her to the office and an all out shouting match had occurred, with Secret fleeing and screaming how she never wanted to see him again.

“Sorry I’m late, Professor.” Her voice sounded cracked and hollow as she entered the Transfiguration lesson.

Professor McGonagall looked at her with slight pity – she knew where she had been that morning, and what she had found out.

“That is ok. Given the circumstances… please, take a seat.” She said.

Secret slipped into a seat between Ron and Harry.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Tell you later." she muttered.

“As I was saying, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back,” McGonagall surveyed the class, “you have been warned.”

With this, she turned her desk into a pig and back, electing excited whispered from Secret’s classmates.

However, the girl had tuned out McGonagall’s words, and instead was idly tapping the matchstick on the desk with her wand, changing it to a needle, to a pencil, to a stick, a mouse tail, to a little Percy – where did he come from? – before back into a needle…

“Miss Snape,”

Secret jumped about twelve foot in the air, before looking to McGonagall, who was staring at her.

“Do that again, please.”

Nervously, she tapped the needle, turning it into a pencil, before a stick, and then back to a match.

“It would appear you have already grasped the basics of this lesson. May I set you on a separate task?...”

At the end of the lesson, McGonagall called her back.

“Ms. Snape - I do not see any point you sitting there, whilst I teach the class to do the basics. So, during lessons, I shall set you off on your own task; unless there is something specific you would like to learn…”

“Professor, I want to learn to become Animagus.”

McGonagall’s eyebrows rose.

“Animagus? Miss Snape, that is a branch of extremely complex magic, well beyond the capabilities of even a seventh year…”

“Please Professor, I think I can do it – but I will need your assistance.”

McGonagall thought for a moment, before sighing.

“I will have to split your lessons with Professor Dumbledore; he is more expert in this than I am. You will have your lessons alternating – next week, you shall study with Professor Dumbledore, the week after you shall attend my class, and so forth.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Secret smiled.

“However, this will be on one condition.”

“What is that, Professor?”

McGonagall looked at her, “that you reconcile with your father.”

“Snape?”

“Yes. Whilst I will support your argument that posing as your biological father was a _tad_ off, I know for a fact he did so out of his own heart. He has raised you since infancy, and he cares for you, loves you, as if you were his own daughter.”

Secret gave a long sigh. “I know… I know… I shall go. Thank you again, Professor.”

“Goodbye.”

As soon as Secret had left the classroom, she was running. Running through the corridors, down the stairs and into the dungeons, where she knew his office to be. Throwing the door open, she looked round – it was empty.

Leaning against the door frame, she gulped down the air, trying to regain her normal breathing pattern.

“Why are you outside my office, planting like some wild animal, Miss -…”

“Don’t. Please, Professor, do not use that name.” she said, recomposing herself to look into his face.

Snape cocked an eyebrow. “How may I be of assistance? Make it quick, I have sixth year essays to mark.”

She took a breath, before throwing her arms around his waist, burrowing her face into his chest. Snape blinked, before sighing, wrapping his own arms tightly round the small girl.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Dad, I was just angry, and upset, and -…” she whispered.

“No, I am the one who should apologies,” he murmured, “I should have been clear from the start about your parenthood.”

“Have you, have you heard about me getting on the team?” she asked, looking up.

“I have. I am very proud. You are doing your house great honor – even if you are on the same team as those Weasley twins.” He scowled at that last part, and Secret let out a laugh.

“However, I shall have to get you a broom – Merlin knows you cannot be playing on one of those things we have, you’re more than likely to fall and break your neck,” Snape mulled, “I shall speak to McGonagall.”

It was only a few days later that two long packages arrived on the Gryffindor table – one for Secret and one for Harry. Unwrapping them, looks of awe spread over their faces, as they found them to be two, shiny, brand new Nimbus 2000’s.

 

“So, what’s Halloween like round here?” Secret asked the twins, as they made their way one day back from practice, a few weeks later on the 30th October.

“It’s pretty awesome. The feast is always good.” Fred grinned.

“And Dumbledore always has something up his sleeve.” added George.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Secret was partnered with Fay - which was a blessed relief. She didn't want to have been with Hermione - she hadn't spoken to Secret since the day her broomstick had arrived.                                                                                 

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Secret found it easy - within five seconds, she had the feather floating about four foot above them. Fay, however, found it more difficult - though she was doing better that Seamus, who had set fire to his and had to have it put out with Harry’s hat. Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.            

"You're saying it wrong," Secret heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."                       

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.                                                  

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"                                                                                        

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

“But Sir, Secret did it at t'beginning of t'lesson!” Fay cried indignantly.

“Ah, yes, Ms Snape, I knew about her.” Professor Flitwick beamed, “however, I knew Ms Snape could already do it.”

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Secret heard him say to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly. "        

Someone knocked into Secret as they hurried past her. It was Hermione. Secret caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears.       

"I think she heard you." Harry said.

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

“Rude.” Secret muttered.                                                                                       

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Secret, the twins, and Lee, overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron, from where Secret could see, looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Secret was just helping herself to some chips when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.                                                                       

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.                                                            

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element.

“Everyone, follow me!” he called, leading the Gryffindor's out.

Secret was walking with Fred and George when something struck her.

'Hermione!'

Secret broke away and ran towards the girls bathrooms, Fred and George yelling after her. She ducked into the room and grabbed Hermione, who was just coming out a stall.

“Secret, what…?”

“Trust me, we have to get out of here!”

However, it was then a large thing slouched slowly in, suffocating the two in it's foul odor. Both screamed so loud Secret thought the windows would smash.

Secret, fumbling for her wand, grabbed it and pointed it at the troll. It bogeys grew and sprouted wings, and started to attack the troll.

“What did you do?” Hermione squealed.

“I dunno, but I think it’s working!”

Harry and Ron burst in, and after a wand up the nose and a flying club, it lay on the floor, bogeys round it.

'Holy Flying Saucers.' said Secret.

'Is it - dead?" asked Hermione.

'No just knocked out, I think.' said Harry.

He pulled his wand from the troll's nose.

'Ugh, troll boogies.'

He wiped it on the trolls trousers. Secret was still shaking slightly. A loud crash made them look up as McGonagall burst in, followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. The latter took one look at the troll, and whimpered, sitting down on a toilet.

'Secret Snape!'

Snape had run forward and was inspecting Secret for any injuries.

'Dad, I'm fine!' she protested, trying to wiggle away as Snape grabbed her face.

'What were you three thinking!' barked McGonagall.

There was silence. Then a small voice came out the shadows.

'Please Professor, they were looking for me.'

'Miss Granger!'

Hermione stepped forward.

'I - I had gone looking for it, because I thought I could tackle it. If they hadn't found me I'd be dead by now. Secret cast the Bat Bogey Hex on it, Harry stuck his wands up it's nose and Ron knocked it out with it's own club. They didn't have time to fetch anyone. It was about to finish me of when they arrived.'

Secret's jaw almost dropped. Hermione, tell a downright lie to a teacher? It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets to the Gryffindors.

'Well then... Miss Granger, how could you be so foolish? Five points from Gryffindor. Now, back to your common room, students are finishing the feast there.'

Hermione scampered and McGonagall turned to them.

'Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could of taken on a full grown mountain troll. You all get five points and Professor Dumbledore will be informed. Go.'

They left and headed back up. upon reaching the common room, Secret exchanged glances with the three, who nodded at each other before getting a plate to get food.

 

There are somethings you can't share and not end up being friends. Knocking out a twelve foot mountain troll happens to be one of them.


End file.
